A Search for the Ages
by Reedinator16
Summary: When Kristoff and Anna are riding home from an amazing day, they think nothing can go wrong. But a freak storm arrives. Will they be lost forever, or will true love save the day?


(Disclaimer, I do not own Frozen or anything in it. Just thought that had to be included)

The snow and ice swirled around him. His hat kept flying off his head, and landing on Sven's antlers.

"Anna!" Kristoff roared into the bleak winter night. Where did disappear to?

"Anna!" He yelled again. Despite his intense clamors, she wasn't anywhere to be seen. The winter freak storm had separated them during a walk back to the castle from the fjord. It was the best day Kristoff had ever had, mainly because he had spent it with Anna. They walked through the woods, up hills that gave a breathtaking view of the valley below, and to top it all off, picnicked in a clearing. Kristoff never wanted the day to end, but nature intervened. On the way back, a freak blizzard got in the way of their day, and Anna disappeared into the colossal vortex of snow. Anyway, while Kristoff searched for his love, he came across something that made him freeze in his tracks and cry: Anna's red head covering, the same one that she wore on their journey to save Elsa all those months ago.

While Kristoff valiantly examined the entire forest her, Anna struggled to keep warm. Her red head covering flew off while she slid down the mountain, so her head was unbearably frigid. The cave that sheltered her from the downpour of snow flurries was nice; it offered complete covering from the storm. But no cover hung at the entrance, so some of the wind would whip her in the face from time to time. While she was in there, Anna hung onto life with just her fingers. Being as cold as she was, and with the conditions outside of the cave worsening by the minute, she figured she would die in that cave. But then she remembered everyone who would dread her passing: Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf, to name a few. No, she would get through this. She stood up and staggered to the mouth of the cave.

"Kristoff!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. He had to be out there somewhere.

"Kristoff!"

After her second shout, she turned and saw a figure standing, wait no, running, in her direction. Anna instantly felt a sensation of delight escalate in her, but her body had had enough. She fell unconscious, and lay there in the snow.

"Anna! I'm coming!" Kristoff shouted to her. When she fell in the snow, he ran even faster. Once he got to where she was laying, Kristoff picked her up and carried her bridal style over to Sven. At once he loaded both of them up and departed for the castle, carrying Anna in his arms as her life slipped through the cracks.

Once Sven arrived at the castle, Kristoff dismounted him and sprinted to the gates. He rushed to the main door and immediately put her down in front of the fire. Once the inferno started engulfing the wood, Kristoff ordered a guard to make some hot tea for Anna. At last, the tea came. Kristoff put it on the side table and just held Anna in his arms as she fought off the hypothermia that threatened to consume her. After about an hour of this, Anna started to come to her senses. She woke up, and noticed that Kristoff was holding her by the fire. She whispered in a voice that was barely audible,

"Kristoff? What happened?"

Startled by the voice and sudden movement on his lap, Kristoff awoke from his slumber and responded,

"You passed out. Your body was so cold that it gave up trying to keep you conscious. Another five minutes out there and you would have died."

"Really? And you saved me?"

"Well yeah, I couldn't let you die out there. I love you."

When he said this, Anna stopped mid-thought and stared at him. _I love you._ He had said it! He admitted his love for her! She was overjoyed! She wanted to wrap him in an embrace and kiss him, but she couldn't move her body. She decided on letting him hold her in front of the fire.

"I love you too, Kristoff. But just promise me one thing."

"What, Anna?"

"That you never leave me ever again."

"What?! That was you, feisty pants! You slipped down a mountain!"

"Oh sure…."

"Fine. I promise to never let you go. Ever again."

After saying this, Kristoff pulled Anna closer and kissed her, pressing his lips to hers. He never wanted to move them from that spot. Neither did her.

**Three years later….**

"Oh no," Kristoff thought again. "Jack woke up again." When Kristoff walked down to his room to find the surce of the crying, he instead found Hannah bawling in her crib. Once he saw this, Kristoff looked at his daughter's diaper and tears swelled in his eyes.

"Whoo wee, girl! That's a stinky diaper!"

A simple diaper change solved the problem. Once Hannah was satisfied, she dozed back to sleep. Kristoff, pleased with himself, walked down the hall to bed. Along the way, he closed the door to Jack's room, making sure his son wouldn't be bothered by his sister's sporadic crying. Once Kristoff reached the bedroom, he climbed into bed with his wife.

"What was the problem?" Anna asked.

"Hannah had a stinky diaper again."

"That's her third one today!"

"Well, she seems to be on her own schedule."

"Hmm. Oh well. Goodnight, my love! See you tomorrow!"

"Goodnight sweetie. See you tomorrow."

They held a passionate kiss, and called it a night. Kristoff drifted off to sleep, remembering that one day when his entire life almost vanished forever in a massive snow blizzard….


End file.
